Coração Negro
by Ikarus The Mayor
Summary: Piccolo lutou contra o sayajin irmão de Goku, junto com o mesmo. Depois de ter matado Goku e o irmão, Piccolo pega o menino Gohan para treiná-lo, e daí surge uma grande amizade. História escrita para o Coculto, um amigo oculto de fanfics promovido pela comunidade Saint Seiya Super Fics Journal. Espero que gostem.


**Título:** Coração Negro  
**Autor(a):** Metal Ikarus  
**Fandom:** Dragon Ball Z  
**Classificação:** Livre  
**Palavras:** 1884  
**Personagens/Casais:** Piccolo e Son Gohan  
**Gêneros:** Gen  
**Resumo:** Piccolo lutou contra o sayajin irmão de Goku, junto com o mesmo. Depois de ter matado Goku e o irmão, Piccolo pega o menino Gohan para treiná-lo, e daí surge uma grande amizade.  
**Avisos:** Não vejo Dragon Ball Z há muito tempo. Lembro bem de muita coisa, mas a fic pode contar pequenas diferenças da série. Usei de um pouco de licença poética, mas ainda tentando deixar os personagens o mais canônicos possível.  
**Disclaimer:** Dragon Ball Z e seus personagens são propriedade de Akira Toriyama. Fic escrita sem fins lucrativos.  
**Notas:** História escrita para o Coculto, um amigo oculto de fanfics promovido pela comunidade Saint Seiya Super Fics Journal. Presente para a comunidade.

* * *

**CORAÇÃO NEGRO**

Raditz, o saiyajin jazia morto no chão. Ao seu lado, estava Goku, também morto. Piccolo não esperava que Goku se sacrificasse para derrotar o próprio irmão. Não sentiu remorso pelo que fez, pois odiava-o com todo o calor de seu coração negro. Dois inimigos eliminados de uma única vez? Nada podia ser melhor do que isso.

Seria a situação perfeita para Piccolo, exceto pelas últimas palavras do maldito Sayajin. _"Meus companheiros ouviram tudo... E estão se dirigindo para a Terra. Chegarão dentro de um ano"._ Aquelas palavras fizeram a alma de Piccolo gelar. Se Raditz era tão forte e os companheiros eram ainda mais, estavam perdidos. Que chance teriam?

Piccolo teria de treinar bastante para derrotá-los. Talvez houvesse uma chance. O menino, filho de Goku. Por um momento, revelou um poder oculto incomparável e foi capaz de ferir o Sayajin. Se treinasse-o, talvez se tornasse um guerreiro poderoso o suficiente para fazer frente aos Saiyajins.

Não pensou duas vezes antes de pegar o garoto e partir dali. Piccolo não se permitira ser morto pelos Sayajins. Treinaria, ficaria mais forte e transformaria o filho de Goku num guerreiro poderoso suficiente para enfrentar o próprio pai.

Piccolo tiraria do garoto qualquer traço de bondade e o transformaria num guerreiro de coração negro assim como ele próprio. Largou o menino no chão de uma terra selvagem qualquer.

\- Ficará aqui por seis meses. Se sobreviver eu o treinarei para lutarmos contra os Sayajins. Mas se morrer, isso só prova que não tem nada de especial e será uma perda de tempo treiná-lo.

\- Eu quero treinar com o meu pai...

\- Seu pai morreu! E mesmo que estivesse vivo, ele é bondoso demais! Não o treinaria de forma apropriada. Eu vou treiná-lo.

Com estas palavras abandonou o menino com aqueles grandes olhos lacrimejantes para trás. Alçou vôo e distanciou-se, novamente sem um pingo de remorso. Se o menino morresse, seria prova de que não era especial. Seria a prova de que não se trata de nenhum garoto talentoso de poderes ocultos e portanto indigno de nota.

* * *

Piccolo buscou treinar por si só, como sempre fazia. Afinal, era um pária neste mundo. Não tinha companheiros ou família. Seu coração negro não precisava de nada disso.

Voltava de dias em dias para ver se o menino ainda estava vivo, apenas e partia. Duas vezes apenas, interferiu no treinamento de Gohan. Uma vez, deu ao menino três maçãs apenas para que não morresse de fome. Numa segunda intervenção, teve de lutar com o menino para contê-lo numa noite de lua cheia em que se transformou num macaco gigante. Destruiu a lua para impedí-lo de se transformar novamente e impedir que os Sayajins usassem essa carta na manga contra ele e removeu-lhe a calda. Visto que o menino era dócil, mas ainda assim, era um sayajin, deu-lhe roupas novas e uma espada.

Com o tempo, percebeu que Gohan estava se tornando cada vez mais forte. Era capaz de sobreviver sozinho naquela terra selvagem se alimentando e caçando. Seis meses se passaram rápido e chegou o momento de treiná-lo.

Dia após dia, Piccolo castigava o menino, ensinando-o técnicas de luta.

\- Mais forte! - Dizia ao menino enquanto atacava-o. - Assim não será capaz de derrotar os Sayajins!

\- Desculpe, senhor Piccolo! Eu vou me esforçar mais...

\- Não quero ouvir desculpas! Quero ver resultados!

Golpeou o menino novamente, atirando-o contra uma rocha, esmigalhando-a. Ensinou Gohan a expandir o Ki e ocultá-lo. O menino idiota parecia ter talento nato para aquilo. Treinava sempre com aquele sorriso bobo no rosto. Por mais que apanhasse, estava sempre sorrindo feito bobo. E Piccolo, acreditando que estava sendo ridicularizado pelo garoto, castigava-o mais severamente no dia seguinte.

\- Por que está sorrindo? Leve seu treinamento a sério!

Chutou Gohan com tanta força que o menino se chocou contra uma árvore e caiu no chão. Permaneceu caído por um tempo, fezendo Piccolo temer ter matado o menino. Mas ele se ergueu novamente, sorrindo.

\- Desculpe, senhor Piccolo... Eu me distraí novamente...

\- Garotinho idiota...

Virou as costas.

\- Não vamos mais treinar, senhor Piccolo?

\- Não. Vamos descansar um pouco.

\- Mesmo? O senhor nunca dá descanso! Obrigado, senhor Piccolo! O senhor é muito bom!

"Bom"? Se havia uma coisa que Piccolo não tinha em seu coração negro, era bondade. O que o pequeno idiota tinha na cabeça afinal?

\- Vá procurar o que comer por conta própria. Voltaremos a treinar a tarde!

\- Como quiser, senhor Piccolo! - Gritou a medida em que o vilão alçava vôo. - Vou guardar algo para o senhor!

Piccolo sentou-se sobre uma montanha para meditar, mas ficava observando Gohan lá embaixo, caçando e comendo. Realmente, havia deixado um pouco de comida. Idiota. Piccolo não precisava de comida. Só precisava de água para viver.

Passaram o dia treinando da mesma forma. Trocavam socos e chutes o dia inteiro, disparando rajadas de energia um contra o outro e Gohan adquirindo uma considerável força. Contudo, sem causar qualquer dano a Piccolo.

E ao mesmo tempo, Gohan estava evitando cada vez mais ataques. Estaria ficando mais veloz ou Piccolo estaria refreando seus golpes. O vilão não sabia dizer, mas ao desconfiar, golpeou Gohan com toda a força que ele caiu do céu, no chão, em meio a uma cratera.

\- Ai... Desta vez o senhor bateu muito forte, senhor Piccolo!

Piccolo estendeu a mão para ajudá-lo a se levantar, mas refreou-se. O menino estava sorrindo de novo. Virou as costas e caminhou até os restos da fogueira da noite passada.

Goham reuniu mais lenha para outra fogueira. Piccolo observava as chamas, sentado de braços cruzados enquanto Gohan comia quieto.

\- Não vai comer, senhor Piccolo? Está muito gostoso...

\- Eu não preciso comer isso. - Bebeu do cantil de água.

\- Senhor Piccolo, onde está meu pai agora?

\- Já disse que ele está morto.

\- Eu sei, mas o senhor disse que poderiam revivê-lo com as esferas do dragão.

\- Ele provavelmente está treinando com Kami-sama... - Disse Piccolo lembrando-se de que o corpo de Goku desaparecera após a luta com Raditz.

\- Obrigado por me treinar, senhor Piccolo.

\- Não me agradeça. Os oponentes que vamos enfrentar são terríveis. Talvez, acabemos mortos!

\- Não se preocupe. Meu pai não vai te deixar morrer, senhor Piccolo... O senhor é meu amigo.

\- Não diga asneiras! Agora, vá dormir, por que amanhã, acordaremos cedo para continuar treinando!

"O senhor é meu amigo", ecoaram as palavras em sua mente durante a noite inteira. Olhou para o lado e Gohan estava deitado ao seu lado, dormindo profundamente. Tremia de frio e se encolhia, abraçando as próprias pernas.

Piccolo sentou-se ao lado de Gohan e estendeu sua capa sobre o menino para cobrí-lo. Recostou-se na pedra e fechou os olhos para dormir. Arriscou abrir um olho para ver se Gohan ainda estava com frio, mas aparentemente, parou de tremer. Gentilmente acariciou os cabelos de Gohan e notou um galo arroxeado na testa dele. Sentiu um pequeno aperto no peito, lembrando-se de quando golpeou-o ali. A lembrança o feria, feria seu coração negro. "O senhor é meu amigo", ecoou novamente em sua mente. Piccolo nunca teve amigos, nunca soube o que é ter um. Dedicou sua vida em se tornar forte o bastante pra vingar o pai, mas por que? Nunca o conheceu. O pai morreu quando ele nasceu e Piccolo nunca desenvolveu qualquer tipo de sentimento por ele. Nem se lembrava mais do por que sentia tanta vontade de vingar sua morte. Nem o sentimento de um pai perante um filho, Piccolo possuía. Mas imaginou que aquele sentimento de querer proteger Gohan deveria se parecer muito com isso. Mesmo que não fosse seu filho. Gohan era filho de Goku.

* * *

Gohan acordou no dia seguinte, sentindo dores por todo o corpo. Tinha hematomas espalhados pelo corpo todo, devido aos treinos. Olhou para os lados e não viu Piccolo em lugar algum. Sentou-se e resolveu esperar. Logo chegaria para treinar e portanto não poderia ter ido muito longe.

E de fato, Piccolo voltou logo depois, carregando algumas frutas e colocando-as no chão.

\- Seu café da manhã. Coma logo.

\- Certo. Comer e treinar como sempre, senhor Piccolo.

\- Não vamos treinar hoje.

\- Hum? - Gohan murmurou mordendo uma maçã. - Por que não?

Piccolo estava amassando uma massa de folhas numa pequena tigela. Em seguida, molhou os dedos na pasta e passou-os pelos ferimentos de Gohan.

\- Não adianta passar remédio nos ferimentos para se ferir novamente, logo em seguida!

\- Isso arde.

\- Pare de resmungar... Hoje descanse. Retomaremos os treinos amanhã...

\- Ok. Vamos para o rio nadar, senhor Piccolo! Vamos!

O menino saiu correndo em direção ao rio, retirou as roupas e pulou na água. Piccolo observou de longe, ignorando os pedidos de Gohan para que nadasse também. Piccolo apenas sentou-se sobre uma pedra e tentou meditar. Contudo, não conseguia, pois Gohan sorria e chamava-o constantemente para nadar também. Piccolo simplesmente resmungava alguma coisa e se recusava.

Gohan espirrou água no rosto de Piccolo, retirando-o de seu estado meditativo e enfurecendo-o. Piccolo se irrita, concentra seu Ki na ponta do dedo e dispara uma rajada na água. A explosão ergue água para o alto e Gohan salta de dentro do rio, gargalhando. A água do rio cai como chuva sobre Piccolo causando um ataque de risos por parte de Gohan.

\- Vamos, senhor Piccolo! Não seja tão sério!

\- Ora seu pirralho... Vai pagar por me molhar! - Sem notar, Piccolo estava sorrindo.

\- Quero ver me pegar! Ahahahaha!

Gohan saiu correndo pela floresta e Piccolo voando atrás dele, procurando-o.

\- Onde o pestinha foi parar?

Piccolo dispara uma rajada de energia contra uma moita e Gohan salta de dentro dela e continua correndo.

\- Não me pega, senhor Piccolo!

\- Está me desafiando, pestinha?

Piccolo segura Gohan pela cabeça e o atira longe. O menino cai dentro do rio, gargalhando feliz. Olhando a cena, Piccolo sorriu. Não queria admitir, mas estava gostando da ideia. Sentiu um calor estranho em seu coração negro, que não sabia de onde vinha.

\- Muito bem, pirralho... Se já está se sentindo tão bem, podemos treinar! Prepare-se!

Piccolo atacou Gohan novamente. O golpe atingiu-o em cheio e o menino, mesmo defendendo foi atirado longe.

\- É. É realmente filho de Goku.

* * *

Os seis meses seguintes se passaram rapidamente e o dia em que os Sayajins chegariam se aproximava. Piccolo sentiu o Ki deles quando pousaram. O poder era maior do que imaginava. Ao olhar para Gohan, temeu pela vida dele, mas agora não havia mais volta. Era agora ou nunca. Só esperava que o menino sobrevivesse à batalha.

Viu os dois Sayajins pousando a sua frente, com sorrisos sarcásticos em sua face. De repente, os outros guerreiros, Kuririn, Yamcha, Tenshin-han e Chaos chegavam para o combate.

\- Não tenha medo Gohan!

\- Sim senhor Piccolo!

\- Ahahahaha... - Sorriu o Sayajin maior. - Todos são ridicularmente fracos. Vamos acabar com todos e fazê-los nos dizer onde está o Kakaroto!

Os guerreiros se preparam para o combate.

O Fim...


End file.
